


Ей исполнялось семнадцать

by SpaceMutant



Series: Writober-2020 [7]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMutant/pseuds/SpaceMutant
Summary: Генриэтте Бишоп, подающему надежды члену сопротивления, сегодня исполняется семнадцать. Но сил жить уже практически не осталось.
Series: Writober-2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959238
Kudos: 1





	Ей исполнялось семнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на #writober2020  
> День 8. И дай мне смерть — в семнадцать лет

Первый год в сопротивлении был тяжёлым.

Она пришла ещё совсем юной, так что никто не воспринимал её всерьёз, но уже очень скоро все — или почти все — поняли, что из хрупкой с виду девчонки выйдет толк.

Сегодня ей исполнялось семнадцать.

Давно уже не ребёнок, Генриэтта стала солдатом, героиней борьбы за человечество. Она могла выведать любую информацию, делала успехи в стрельбе, почти освоила искусство противостояния прочтению. Теперь ей поручали не только штабную работу, но и брали «в поле», позволяли участвовать в мелких диверсиях. И в этот день она тоже не сидела на месте и десяти минут, постоянно занятая делом.

Конечно, ей было не до праздников.

Она прекрасно понимала, что все праздники остались там, далеко в прошлом, которое она не застала. В прошлом, где, как рассказывали старшие члены сопротивления, небо было голубым, а люди на улицах улыбались. Но всё же в груди неприятно защемило, когда в штабе никто не сказал ни слова — да и как могли они, не зная даже даты её рождения? Так уж повелось, что знали они друг о друге только имена, и то — вряд ли настоящие.

Чем меньше они знали, тем меньше могли выдать на допросах.

Она вернулась домой заполночь, машинально открыла ключом хлипкую дверь и, устало прикрыв глаза, переступила порог, попадая в холодную тёмную комнату. Окажись здесь кто-то в её отсутствие — он мог бы подумать, что если здесь и жил кто-то когда-то, то было это очень давно. Вывод этот был бы не так уж далёк от истины — Генриэтта приходила сюда только по ночам, чтобы лечь на кровать, иногда даже не раздеваясь, закрыть глаза и открыть их через три — четыре часа, вновь покинув скромное жилище. В комнате почти не было вещей — маленький шкаф у стены с несколькими почти одинаковыми комплектами одежды, столик и стул, несколько пластиковых боксов, задвинутых за угол уже больше года назад и так и не разобранных с самого переезда.

Она тяжело опустилась на кровать, закрывая лицо руками.

Конечно, Генриэтта и не ждала, что будет легко. Смерти, грязь и запах крови — она давно привыкла к этому и была готова столкнуться со всем, с чем придётся.

Вот только…

Нет, она не была слабой! С детства привыкшая выживать, эта сообразительная и выглядящая старше своих лет девушка прекрасно справлялась со всеми мелкими поручениями, которые ей доверяли поначалу, и быстро стала «своей», завоевав не только уважение, но и доверие — самое дорогое в это сложное время, когда единственной мысли могло быть достаточно, чтобы люди «исчезали» целыми семьями, растворяясь в коридорах серых небоскрёбов, которые все обходили за квартал.

Она была умницей, была одной из лучшей. Но даже лучшие могут уставать, выгорать, ненавидеть ставшее рутиной балансирование между жизнью и смертью.

Как же она устала.

Устала от рисков, от опасностей, от необходимости постоянно контролировать каждое, даже самое мимолётное, движение мысли. Устала от этого враждебного мира, в котором, вместо того чтобы жить, приходилось выживать.

Она заставила себя подняться, стянула и бросила на тумбочку в ванной грязную толстовку и потянулась к спрятанной в этой же тумбе аптечке, где помимо лекарств хранились ещё и такие необходимые вещи как нож, патроны, небольшой запас еды быстрого приготовления и несколько зажигалок.

Взяв одну из них, она задумчиво щёлкнула маленьким колёсиком, высекая искру, и подошла к большому окну, из которого открывался вид на давно уже спящий город.

Генриэтта вспомнила, что ей как-то рассказывали, как раньше отмечали день рождения. Люди пекли или покупали настоящий торт, большой, чтобы хватило на всю семью и друзей, вставляли в него специальные тонкие свечи и поджигали их, а затем задували под одобрительные крики и хлопки гостей, загадывая самое заветное желание.

После чисток дни рождения больше не праздновали. Они напоминали о людях, с которыми больше никогда не собраться за одним столом.

Этта жила на одном из верхних этажей. Отсюда прекрасно было видно утихшую трассу, пересекающую район с запада на восток, перемещения по которой на ночь были строго ограничены. Окна в домах не светились. Под мигающими огоньками на высотных зданиях люди привычно притворялись спящими.

В стекле отражалось дрожащее пламя старой механической зажигалки.

У неё не было свечей. Не было торта. Она смотрела на огонь в отражении, который сливался с фарами на медленно проезжающих машинах патрулей лоялистов и мерно колыхался. В голове пронеслись воспоминания о последних днях в сопротивлении — кровь, боль и выжженная земля. Вот и вся её работа. Вот и вся её жизнь.

Тьма за окном манила.

Открыть окно ничего не стоило, сделать шаг — тем более. Всего один шаг — всё, что отделяло её от лучшей жизни. Или от пустоты. Сейчас оба варианта казались ей одинаково хорошими, ведь разве может что-то быть хуже страшной реальности по ту сторону тонкого стекла?

Она подняла руку и коснулась его, почувствовав отрезвляющий холод на кончиках пальцев.

Будучи членом сопротивления, она не имела права распоряжаться собственной жизнью. Как бы сильно ни хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось, как бы ни хотелось просто уйти, она не могла оставить этот мир, не могла умереть эгоисткой. Её смерть могла вызвать вопросы, в пустой квартире могли найти что-то, о чём она сама не подозревала, а имена остальных сумели бы достать из её мёртвого мозга. Её слабость погубила бы человечество, лишив его последней надежды.

«Пожалуйста, пусть всё изменится».

Поддавшись порыву, глупой традиции, которую помнила только по рассказам, Этта легко подула на пламя зажигалки и отпустила кнопку, заставив маленький оконёк исчезнуть.

Сегодня ей исполнялось семнадцать.

И всё ещё было впереди.


End file.
